


Cupcakes and Coffee

by gaylock



Series: Rain [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Coffee Shops, Cupcakes, Cute, Flirting, M/M, One Shot, Rain, mystrade, part of the Rain!Verse, snacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 13:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8669464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaylock/pseuds/gaylock
Summary: Rain!Verse: short one-shot about Mycroft meeting Greg for coffee and getting an unexpected present





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gaysandcrime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaysandcrime/gifts).



> Finally adding in tidbits to my Rain!Verse with Mycroft's POV :) expect rapid updates to this universe.

Mycroft's government sanctioned vehicle pulled up to the front of the small shop and he slid out onto the sidewalk. His ever present umbrella held securely in his hand, he stepped into the shop and glanced around for the reason he was there.

Ah, he thought when he caught sight of the man, there he is.

He moved forwards gracefully, his steps noiseless and his back straight, and came to a stop beside the little booth with a small smile. The other man glanced up and grinned widely before jumping up.

"Mycroft! Hi, thanks for joining me." Mycroft shook the proffered hand and took a moment to enjoy the feeling of Gregory's hand in his before letting go.

"My pleasure, Detective Inspector." And he found to his utter lack of surprise, that he very much meant those words.

Gregory grinned again and gestured towards the seat opposite his own. "Please, sit."

Mycroft folded himself into the plastic seat as gracefully as he could, laying his umbrella across his lap. He knew that the pristine lines of his suit would be ruined by the cramped position he was being forced to sit in, but he also knew that he didn't care. He was getting to spend time with Gregory after all, and that was definitely worth sacrificing a suit, no matter how expensive. 

Gregory sat back down across from him and said, "I've already ordered for us since I know what you like." He leaned back in his seat and smiled softly, the corners of his eyes crinkling. Mycroft didn't know whether to be amused or horrified that the first thought he had at the gesture was: _oh, how adorable._

He inclined his head and smiled slightly back. "Thank you."

Gregory waved his thanks away and smirked slightly. "Nah, no problem. Besides, it saves you having to deal with _'the idiotic public and the unwashed masses of society'."_ His smirk widened.

Mycroft snorted softly. "Ah, you heard that. Am I really so transparent?" His face was a pleasant blank mask but his voice was slightly teasing. Had he been with anyone else, Mycroft would have been horrified at his lack of self-control, but as it was, he couldn't help himself.

"Yeah, you really are." Gregory's voice was subtly flirtatious, and Mycroft felt a little thrill go through his body. He was about to respond in kind when the waitress appeared and deposited two coffees and two plates with pastries in front of them. He paused to sip his drink, which was exactly how he liked it, and smile over at Gregory who was doing the same.

"I'm surprised you remembered my preference." 

Gregory looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Oh, it's not that difficult; tall, dark, double shot with cream, not milk. Stir only clockwise, and exactly four and a half times." He smiled and tapped his own beverage lightly with his pointer finger. "Man's gotta remember at least the coffee order, or he has no hope of securing another date." His finger slipped as his brain caught up with his words and he reddened a bit. "Not that this is a date, or anything- I mean, I-"

For one absurd moment, Mycroft felt like giggling. He pulled himself together and cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow at Gregory in amusement. "Really." His voice was an amused drawl.

Gregory spluttered for a moment before laughing. "Oh, you know what I mean!" He chuckled a bit and lifted his croissant to his mouth to take a bite. 

Mycroft smirked at him from behind his cup and took that moment to glance down at his own croissant. Only, it wasn't a croissant at all. He blinked for a moment before moving his gaze up to look at Gregory questioningly. 

Gregory smiled brightly at him and lowered his own pastry. "Oh yeah, forgot about that." He grinned.

Mycroft glanced back down at his plate and the vanilla cupcake with chocolate icing which sat upon it innocently. His brows furrowed and he got the sudden urge to poke it to see if it was real. He quelled it before his hand had even twitched; it was stupid and would only serve to make him look like an idiot. He glanced back up. "A cupcake." It was worded as a statement, but they could both hear the unasked question of _why_ in his voice.

Gregory smiled gently and nudged the plate forwards a bit. "Happy Birthday," was his only answer. 

And as Mycroft stared down at the confectionary treat, he thought it was a very good answer indeed.


End file.
